


Feeling 21

by ForeverAndAlways



Series: Feeling Young [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Doctors, Fluff, M/M, School, Travel, cute stuff, lots of death, nicos loaded, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAndAlways/pseuds/ForeverAndAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico DiAngelo's life changes when one day he runs into the dazzling Will Solace and they continue to meet.</p><p>[Read part two!]</p><p>(On break. Will be explained later. Chapters may be posted sporadically)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Little Less 16 Candles A Little More Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so if you guys didn't know January 28th is Nico's birthday and I wanted to write a fluffy one shot but idk it might be like 3-4 chapters depending on if anyone likes it. Enjoy! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico Do Angelo Meets Will Solace and they happen to keep meeting...... (Solangelo au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from A Little Less 16 Candles A Little More Touch Me by Fall Out Boy(the theme for chapter titles is going to be song titles)

"So what are you doing this year?" Bianca asks me as she throws herself down next to me on the couch.

"Well," I said closing my laptop "I'm planning on doing this thing called nothing" I made a hand gesture.

"You have to do something! It's your 21st birthday! It's a milestone. You'll remember forever that on your one and only twenty first birthday you did nothing! Is that what you want?" She said giving me a look.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask knowing she won't give this up. She probably formulated a plan in her head while she was talking.

She looked extremely excited that I asked "well, we could go to this great place called-"

"You realize this won't be the first time I've had a drink right?"

"I... I didn't" she says getting a perplexed look on her face.

"Did you actually wait till you were 21 to drink alcohol?" I ask.

"Well no. but I thought you would be better than me" she says looking extremely disappointed.

I sighed "Well you know us DiAngelos. We love our booze" I said in an attempt at morbid humor. Our parents died in a car accident because my father was driving drunk.

She glared at me. "Just be ready to go out by 4 pm tommorow mmkay?" She said.  
"Fine" I gave in.  
I walked to my room wanting to be alone before having to go to work. Bianca and I share an apartment. We could both afford apartments on our own, we just choose to live together.

I plug in my ear buds and blast my favorite song. In less than a hour I'll have to put on a smile and hand people their coffee and they won't remember me and I won't remember them.  
I start to get ready, dressing in all black as usual. I check my hair. Looks decent. I recently cut it from its long punk style so when properly styled it looked very attractive.  
__________________

"Hello, welcome to Starbucks" I say without looking up from what I'm doing.  
Frank takes over making the coffee and has me take the orders.  
"What can I get for you today?" I ask, smiling at the handsome blonde stranger in front of me.

"A venti pumpkin spice latte please" the man says smiling "and your number" he mumbles. I smile hearing that.  
If I had to describe him I would say he's the literal embodiment of the smiley face emoji.  
"Sure thing" I say writing his order on the cup (and maybe I put my number don't judge me). "Name?" I ask

"Will Solace" he says with his thousand watt smile giving me a tan.  
...

"Will Solace!" I shout out as I look for the man who ordered my number along with everyones favorite seasonal coffee.  
I see a hand raise in one of the armchairs angled towards the window.  
I set down the coffee next to him. And walk away trying not to blush because now that I'm closer I can see how blue his eyes are and ohmygodhowdidinotseethatbefore.  
...  
I wake up and realize I have a text. Why can't people just wait until decent hours to text? I don't text you at 5 am why do you text me at 5 am?  
I check my phone. Maybe its a work emergency (as if bones can't wait). I'm studying under the head coroner for sunrise hospital.  
/hi this is Will Solace :)/*1555..  
/I didnt ever get your name/*1555..  
I decided not to blow it by telling him to screw off and text back  
/my names Nico DiAngelo :)/ *me  
/oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't see how early it is/ *Will  
/its alright. I would have had to get up eventually/*me  
/sorry duty calls. I'll text you soon :)/*Will  
I roll over and hold my phone to my chest. He found where I wrote my number. I smile so big that my face starts to hurt.  
I get up and start getting ready. I'm supposed to assist on an autopsy. Luckily its a paid internship while I'm finishing school.  
...  
I screwed up about 20 trillion times and all I want to do is sleep but I know I promised Bianca that I'd go out with her to celebrate my 21 birthday.

I look at my watch. Better start getting ready

...

I get dressed--black skinny jeans and a black T-shirt with some sort of design like flowers or something. I spike my hair in all directions and make it look like it usually does. Time to go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


	2. Things Have Changed For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico unexpectedly runs into Will and they lose control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so this chapter is basically a attempt to fix my horrible writing from last week. Tell me if you like it! Also im looking for someone to help me edit this, I want it to look perfect for y'all. Comment if you're interested! :) [chapter title from that green gentleman (things have changed for me) by Panic! At The Disco.

When we got to the bar I realized they meant business. They said bar, but it was more of a nightclub

There were lots of lights in various shades. Mostly dark red, purple, and blue. They were flashing around practically blinding anyone who dared get in their way.  
The waitresses who brought out drinks were basically wearing nothing. It was practically lingerie.  
I went up to the counter to order our drinks. When I looked up it was exactly the opposite of his situation earlier today. Will Solace, the cutie from earlier was the bar tender. He was in a black dress shirt with a dull silver vest on. His hair messy and his eyes soft.  
"Well hello there Mr.Solace" I smirked as he lifted his head from polishing a cup.  
"Mr. DiAngelo" he said smirking right back "what brings you to this fine establishment tonight?" Will said gesturing all around.

"Forced birthday party." I replied quickly. "What about you?"

"Well, in between medical courses I like to see if I can save a few people from alcohol poisoning. Being the goody two shoes I am"

"How noble" I rolled my eyes. "Oh I did have a purpose of coming up here"  
He ordered their drinks and pointed to where they were sitting to have them delivered.

I watched as he made the drinks with skill that only an expert would have. That is I stared until Bianca and her boyfriend noticed me not paying attention.

She didn't know I was gay, however neither did I until a few years ago when I graduated. 

"What are you looking at?" She asked trying to see where I was looking.

"Nothing" I replied a bit too fast.

"He's cute" she said pointing to Will. So she probably figured it out. Not hard to do.

"Yeah. And he thinks I'm cute" I said

"How do you know?" She asked wanting to know every detail.

"Well for starters he asked for my number yesterday. And then I went to order our drinks and he flirted unashamedly with me" I said smiling at the memory.

"Oh my god that's so cute!" She squeeled. She still saw me as a twelve year old who was incapable of taking care of himself.

_________________

About an hour later I watched as will came out from behind the counter and went backstage.  
"What's he doing backstage?" I wondered out loud.  
That turned Bianca's attention back towards me. She had been seriously dating some guy named Percy Jackson for like six months now. He made her happy so who was I to complain.

"Ooh maybe he's the mystery artist we came here for" she said looking excited.

"What kind of music?" I asked

"Deathcore kind of stuff. I knew you liked this kind of music so I figured we would come here" she smiled.

Some man came out from the curtain and introduced them as 'the Angels' which didn't make sense if they were deathcore.

When they came out, he saw Will take a seat at the drums. Made sense, an extra job.

The music was amazing. They covered basically any song with the name angel in it and most of them you would expect to sound good in a different style.

I moved in front of the stage so I could be there when he came out. He walked down the stairs, looking to me as he tripped over the second step down.  
"Oh my god are you okay?!" I asked running to help him up.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" He said assuring me he survived the fall alright.

"No but I scraped my knees a bit crawling up from hell" I replied

He laughed a laugh that no one like me deserved. It was clear and so joy filled and it was beautiful. From that moment I swore that I would try and make him laugh forever.

"You were fricking awesome" I said.

"We always need another groupie" he said with his eyebrows flicking up as if to say 'if you know what I mean'.

Maybe it was the lighting or maybe it was the alcohol but I knew I wanted him now. I looked up at him, grabbed his face. He leaned in and our lips crashed, sending a wave of electricity through me.

"Ohmygod your hot" Will said against my lips.

I didn't say anything I just kissed him harder and deeper. At this point his tongue was in my mouth and mine in his.  
I felt his hands trailing lower and lower on my waist. I bright my hands down from his face to his back.

"I'm off work now" Will said pulling away and smirking.

"Good" I said.  
He drove me to his place since I was drinking and Bianca was in the room next door to mine. Even thought it was 6 minutes away (maybe I was counting maybe I wasn't) we couldn't wait to get our hands on each other.

When we got to the building he led me in holding my hand and running to the elevator.  
Unfortunately there was a mother and her son in the elevator so we couldn't continue yet.

As soon as they got out though he had pinned me to a wall passionately kissing me, his hands running through my hair. My hands were one on his bottom and one on his back.

When the elevator got to his floor we practically sprinted to his door. His hands looked like they were shaking while he tried to unlock his door. We got in and it was huge.

_______________  
I woke up feeling sore all over and then remembered why, smiling. I looked over and noticed Will missing. He must've had work or school or something.

I got dressed in yesterdays clothes which smelled like strong liquor and walked out of the bedroom.  
I couldn't recall much of last night, but I do recall that he gave me an extremely short tour before we went to the bedroom.

My nose is greeted with a pleasant scent as I near the kitchen. I look up and see Will wearing pajamas and an apron, cooking what appears to be pancakes.

"Morning sunshine, how'd you sleep?" Will asks.

"Sunshine?" I ask. I've never been called sunshine before. Of all the things to be called. I more resembled a zombie than the sun. If anything he should be called sunshine.

"Yeah, cuz youre so bright and cheery in the mornings" he smiles obviously he was mocking me.  
"Ha ha" I say sarcastically.

"So how did you sleep?"

"Not that much if I recall" I said smirking.

"We should do that again" he says. 

I don't trust my voice so I just nod, hoping he doesn't see my face. I walk into the kitchen catching the full aroma of pancakes sausage eggs a and syrup.

"Oh my god if you told me you cooked you could've gotten me into bed even sooner" I say.

"I should have thought of that sooner" he fake pouts.  
I can't help it, I laugh. The reason I don't laugh is because my laugh is the worst kind, the snorting side splitting red faced can't breathe type.

"Your laugh is adorable!" Will says. I blush.  
"Thanks" I say.  
______________  
The food tasted as good as it smelled, maybe even better. This was homemade cooking that no resturaunt could give you.  
"Where did you learn to cook like this?" I ask, my mouth stuffed with food.

"My mother taught me back when we lived in Wisconsin" he says.

"You don't have an accent" I say scrunching my eyebrows together.

"It makes guest appearances at the worst moments. Trust me you don't want to hear it" he says.

"Oh I think I do" I'm excited to find out more about this blonde boy who has the perfect laugh and smiles at everyone like they've just told him the best news in the world. This boy who plays the drums, who tends a bar in a nightclub, who's going to medical school.

____________  
Eventually I go home, accepting how mad Bianca's going to be for me staying out until 1 without her knowing where I was. I save Will's address on the way out just in case for future reference.

 

_______  
I walk into the apartment trying to not make noise. It sounds like they're still asleep or they're out. I release a breath I didn't realize I was Golding and I hear Bianca's bedroom door opening.  
"Nico Thomas Di Angelo! Where have you been all night? You had me worried sick. I would've called the police if you hadn't been drinking. Are you out of your mind?!" Bianca continued on like that for about 5 minutes.  
I walked over and hugged her.  
"I was fine. As for my whereabouts I was at the cute bar tenders house. Don't worry, I'm twenty one now, I know how to take care of myself" 

"Don't ever do that to me again!" She says.

 

____________

About 3 hours later I get a text.  
//Dinner at my place next Friday?// *Will*  
//yeah, sure :)// *me*  
//here I'll text you my address// *Will*

We text mindlessly about anything and everything until he has to go to a class.  
I can't believe what I just agreed to. Dinner. At Wills house. He was my current weakness.  
________  
I decided to call Jason to see if he can help.  
"Hello?" Jason always answered like he didn't know who was on the phone even though he'd had caller id all his life.  
"He Jason its me"  
"Hey Nico, what's up?"  
"I need help"  
"What happened?"  
"Well I met this guy while I was at work and I gave him my number upon request and I didn't expect to see him again. So I went to a club with Bianca and Percy, and guess who the bartender is. Anyways, if it wasn't hard enough seeing him there, he was the drummer in the live entertainment for the night. Anyways. Long story short we ended up at his place before the first date even, and now he's invited me over for dinner on Friday"  
There was a slight pause.  
"I don't see the problem"  
"The problem is, is that he's perfect and soon he'll figure out I'm not perfect and go look for someone that is perfect"  
"Nobody's perfect, were all perfect in our own ways. You for example are an awesome listener. I have to go, but always remember you're semi-perfect just like him" ismiled to myself.i was glad Jason helped me through these things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos! If you're interested in editing please comment. Comment anything you would like to see in the future and I will try and incorporate it into the story. I'm going to try and have a chapter up every Tuesday/Wednesday/Thursday depending. Comment anything you want to see. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Holding Onto You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy Jackson meets Annabeth Chase......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry this is a bit of a filler but I'm posting a chapter on Friday to keep an accurate time table (Friday night dinner) and I'm posting a chapter Saturday for valentines day. {I'm also doing a solangelo one shot if you want to read it on Sunday for the ifd challenge} title of the chapter from Holding On To You by Twenty One Pilots

All I want to do is sit around and over think about the perfect boy I went home with, but my friends wanted to see me so I had to go over to Jason and Piper's place.

Its been three days since Will offered to cook dinner yet I still remember the moment my heart skipped a beat vividly. Jason's girlfriend Piper has been around since highschool, but they just recently got an apartment together. They want us to meet one of their friends who none of us actually want to meet.

_______________  
"Hey guys!" Piper answered the door with a drink in her other hand. She looked beautiful as always. Jason's perfect counterpart. 

"Hi Piper" Bianca smiled and hugged her.  
"Hey Pipes" Percy smiles.  
I nod in greeting giving her a half hug.

When we get inside I see that Hazel Frank and the mystery girl are already here meaning we were the last to arrive. Their new apartment is light and airy, giving off an aura of light. Sheer white curtains and the most windows I've ever seen in an apartment. 

I smile at my half sister and her boyfriend. Hazel,Bianca and I all have the same father however only me and Bianca share a mother.  
"Hey guys, this is Annabeth" Jason says when we enter. I smile politely, but Bianca and Percy take the extra step of introducing themselves and shaking hands with her.

I engage in the conversation occasionally however my mind is only on the bright ray of sun that recently ruined my life. When I look up though I see Percy drooling all over Annabeth. Of course he would run after the next most attractive girl available.

When I look at Bianca, she seems to notice where Percy's attention is too.

_______________  
Bianca was really upset when we got back to the apartment but when me or Percy asked about it she wrote it off as feeling a bit sick. Which was probably true. Who wouldnt feel sick after seeing your long term boyfriend looking at another girl like she was the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, sorry for the horrible writing but I was trying to get it written when I wrote it and I don't have time to edit or rewrite as I'm working on three chapters at once on top of work and school. Please comment and leave kudos. If you'd like the smut from the previous chapter request it and I'll post it titled 'Deleted Tapes' after this chapter. Have a lovely rest of your week! :)


	4. Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Friday night is a dinner no one will forget...... Did I mention tommorow is Valentines day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops my hand slipped. So disclaimer I do not own any characters. Also I have no idea if the white wine gets out red wine thing actually works since I've never tried. Enjoy!{chapter title inspired by:Can't take my eyes off of you-Frankie Valli and The Four Seasons} Request anything you want ;)

It was finally Friday night and the worry finally came. I should have felt worried earlier but reassuring yourself constantly is a good method.

After I figured out what to wear I had to decide what to bring. I chose a bottle of red wine which to my luck spilled all over my outfit. And for the record white wine only makes the red wine stains more prominent. 

I finally got a new bottle of wine that hopefully wouldn't break and I changed my clothes just in time to leave. I couldn't help but feel like there was an expectation put on my shoulders. We slept together basically the first time we met, but I blame the alcohol.

Finally I got in the car, buckled the wine in and started driving. Will's apartment was a lot easier to find drunk, but that's probably because I wasn't driving.  
I found my way up. The woman at the desk couldn't care less about me, a stranger just randomly coming into the apartment building.

I stood outside the perfect boy's familiar door and mustered up the courage to knock. When I was finally about to knock the door suddenly opened. 

"Uh... Hi" Will looked surprised that I was right there.

"Is something burning?" I asked. There was an acrid smell coming from inside. 

"Oh my god!" He ran to the kitchen leaving the door open. I followed.

"So, what's cooking?"I asked in the most awkward way possible.

"Well my mother's famous garlic Alfredo sauce, tortellini, Parmesan garlic bread, and squash." 

"That's a lot of food," I smiled "So what was burning?"

He pouted a bit. "Well there was zucchini to go with the squash but unfortunately that option has melted into the pan." He smiled at his joke.

"I'm assuming there's a theme to the food; Italian?"

"Yep. The other night you mentioned something...."  
Oh god. My life was over. Nope nope nope. All I could blurt out was "oops" which was the most awkward thing that I could possibly say at that moment in time.

Will smiled shyly. He probably thought I'd remembered. Which I hadn't oops.  
"Well, the rest of it smells amazing. Can I help you do anything?" I said.

"You just sit down right here and look pretty" he said pulling out a chair and grinning. I couldn't help but smile back. His smile was radiating. It should be illegal to have a smile like that, but then again how would I enjoy it? His smile on top of being perfect was contagious and glowing.

I sat and watched as without flinching he moved the scalding hot food items onto plates without flinching when things made contact with his skin. His muscles were very toned. Something you'd usually notice upon first meeting someone, however I think both times I met him I had valid excuses to not paying attention.

He served the plates loaded with pasta and vegetables, one plate in each hand. He grinned at me "you're going to love it" he said.

I took my first bite and it was like I was in Italy all over again. The authentic food. How did his mother have such a good resipe when he didn't even look like he had a trace of Italian blood in him. The food was amazing. I felt like melting into my chair.  
"Oh my god" I moaned out loud with a moutfull of tortellini healthily coated in Alfredo sauce.  
Will's contagious smile outshone the sun when I looked up from my food. "I'm really happy you like it" he said.

He was biting his lip and oh my god I wish he would do that forever. Unfortunately he stopped when he saw me staring at his lips.

After about 3 and a half minutes (yes I was counting) I broke the silence. "I'm really glad you invited me back for dinner" I said smiling shyly at him"

"I'm really glad you accepted the invitation" I was going to get a tan just from sitting next to him. 

He got up suddenly, took something from the fridge and put it in the oven.  
What was that?" I asked when he joined me at the table again. "Did I ever tell you my mother has a wonderful soufflé recipe?" He grinned at me. "Well now you're just trying to lure me to bed" I grinned back "Maybe I am, " he said blushing a bit "what would your answer be if I asked you right here and now to have sex with me?" "Come on, who would want to have sex with someone who's the perfect cook while being funny charming and a perfect gentleman?" I giggled a bit. "Well obviously you Mr. 'You know what they say about Italians'" he laughed. "Oh my god I was hoping you didn't rember that" I visibly cringed and put my head in my hands. The back story is Will realized he didn't have any condoms at his place, so we had to get some. We went into a drug store and we decided to get two boxes-one for me one for him. He asked me my size and that is when I embarrassed myself forever. "I can't believe I actually said that!" I said thinking back to the memory. "I remember laughing so hard the store clerk glared at us until we left, oh my god" we both started laughing. "So," he said once we had both calmed down "was that a yes or a no?" He said. "William Solace, don't you know me by now? I'm always sarcastic. I would say maybe... Charm me and we'll see where things go" I winked at him. "How do you know my full name?" He asked. "Well isn't it obvious? Almost everyone wgo goes by Will is actually named William" I said sharing my phsycic secret with him. He rolled his eyes. "I could have been named just Will" he argued. "Yeah like they would have just named me Nico" Noe I was rolling my eyes. "Wait, your name isn't just Nico?" He asked seeming genuinely surprised. "No. Not a chance. My full name is Nicola Thomas DiAngelo. What's your middle name William?" I asked. "Hmm.... I'll tell you for a kiss" he said smiling. He must've guessed that I was the kind of person that would do anything for information. Or anyone for that matter. I stood up and walked around the table. Sat right there was William middle name Solace. I smiled while I pulled his chair out. I sat perpendicular on his lap and started kissing him slowly, and then passionately. I took it up another level by opening my mouth therefore opening his and easing my tongue into his perfect mouth. I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands around my waist. We started kissing deeper and deeper until it seemed desperate. And then I pulled back. "Nicola come back" Will teased. "A little motivation for tonight William....?" "William Jeremiah Solace" he caved. "Wonderful name for a wonderful man" I said smirking at him. I knew I had gotten him ready for something else but I chose to cut it off. He hasn't pushed his chair back in yet like he was waiting for me to come back. He started biting his lip again and ohmygodicanttakethisanymore. I practically leaped across the room into his lap. We picked up exactly where we left off. His tongue was slowly working its way into my mouth and vice versa. He seemed ethereal yet the strongest thing in the world. I got even closer to him if that was possible. He stood up taking me with him. We walked intertwined to the rough gray sofa. He softly threw me down and started kissing my neck working his way into sucking...and then biting. I breathed in a ragged breath trying to focus on the man who was perfect in every way and who seemed to believe I was perfect. "Oh my god Will" I breathed out. We went back to kissing, our mouths colliding roughly. I could practically taste the desperation. I bit softly on his kip and that only seemed to encourage him. We were Noe vertical on the couch, Will on top straddling my hips. We heard the soufflé timer go off however we didn't threaten to break the delicate moment that was this. I moaned into our kiss. He was beautiful and he wanted me. This was all I ever dreamed of...god he was hot. I wouldn't say it out loud but I could think it all I wanted. As if reading my thoughts, Will broke the kiss for a millisecond to smirk at me. "Charming enough?" He said in between kissing. "I think I was wrong about you being a perfect gentleman William. And I so do not want to be right" I breathed against his lips. He smiled at that and took that as encouragement to move his hands from my chest down to southern regions. While he was reaching there, I decided to get bold and start unbuttoning his shirt. He moaned momentarily stopping his hand movements. He was not a perfect gentleman, and I'm glad he wasn't because then we wouldn't have done what we had done with a soufflé burning in the oflven all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Please leave comments and kudos! Ily all :*) (chapter title inspired by:Can't Take My Eyes Off of You-Frankie Valli And The Four Seasons) {by the way if you want to request smut the offer still stands}
> 
> I want to apologize sincerely for the lack of paragraph separation in this chapter. I don't know what happened but I can't seem to fix it. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Also I'm sorry if this is crap. I barely had the time to write it and Noe I'm writing the valentines day chapter with less than a day preparation. I'm trying to juggle school work my home and the archive and its not working out with three chapters and a one shot this week, so I am not going to do this kind of thing again with less than a week prep. See you next Wednesday :)


	5. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines day gone wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance. I suggest listening to a sad song when you read this chapter {chapter title based off of Bad Day by Daniel Powter}

I woke up to the smell of chocolate. Somehow we had made it to the bedroom in the passion of things, but don't ask me how. 

I looked over my shoulder and noticed Will wasn't there. He must've been making some kind of breakfast involving chocolate. I smiled. 

The smell of food won over my need to sleep, and I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Angel" Will looked up from where he was cooking.

"Good morning" I replied.

"How did you sleep?" Will said while smirking.

"You and I both know there was no sleep involved" I said.

I heard my phone ringing in the lounge room.  
"I'll be right back" I told Will

-Number not known-  
"Hello?" I asked the unknown caller.

"Nico Di Angelo?" The caller asked.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is the New York Police Department. Something's happened."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Do you know a Bianca Di Angelo?" The police officer asked.

"Yes, why?"

"There was a gunshot reported early this morning, Bianca Di Angelo is deceased." The moment he said that I fell to the floor and started crying. 

"What happened to her?" I asked between sobs.

"It appears that she shot herself. There is a suicide note addressed to you Mr.DiAngelo. we just need to confirm her handwriting."

"Can I help in any way?" I asked. 

"You could come and answer some questions for us. Im sorry for your loss Mr. DiAngelo. Sorry to disturb your valentines day."

"That's alright. Are you guys at mine and Bianca's apartment then?"

"Yes"

"I'll be there in ten minutes" I hung up.

I didn't realize that Will had joined me in the room about halfway through the call.

"What happened?" He asked.

"She's dead" I said. It hurt to say. She should have lived a long purposeful life. She had a happy job a good boyfriend and so many friends. Oh god how was I going to tell Percy and everyone else?

"I have to go" I said blankly, pulling my pants on.

"Okay" he nodded solemnly.  
I finished dressing and left without so much as a goodbye to Will.

_________________  
I arrived and there were two police cruisers in the parking lot but the outside of the apartment complex looked rather untouched.

When I walked inside though, there was a police officer talking to the front desk attendant about Bianca. I tapped the elevator button up to our-my floor. 

There was crime scene tape all over and multiple people who were at their doorframes wondering what was going on. I saw an officer close to the entrance to my apartment.

I walked up to him "hi. I'm Nico DiAngelo" I said with a sad look on my face.

He gave me a questioning look for a moment.

"How are you related to the deceased?" He asked.

"I'm her younger brother and her roommate" I said.

"We'll need to ask you some questions but I'll let you talk to of the detectives." He said letting me in.

_____________

"Where were you at 3 AM this morning?" A female detective asked me.

"I was with my boyfriend Will Solace" I said, pausing a bit at the word boyfriend. She was visibly annoyed when i said boyfriend. I made a note not to pull at that string, she was obviously slightly homophobic.

"Can he attest to your whereabouts?" She asked. 

"Yes. Am I a suspect?I thought it was a suicide" I asked.

"We're just trying to rule everything out until we confirm her handwriting" she answered slowly like it was rehearsed. 

"Okay. Can I see the note?" I asked. I just wanted to know what her last message to me was.

"Okay" she nodded.

 

_____________  
When I asked to see the note I didn't think it would take 3 hours to get approval.  
The note read:  
Dear Nico,  
I know i t may seem a bit cliché but I can't live on knowing Percy doesn't love me. He broke up with me last night. It didn't take long for me to decide my next actions. I want you to know that this is in no way your fault. I just needed a release from all the things that couldn't and wouldn't get out of my mind. I love you with all of my heart. Happy Valentines day. I hope I don't contaminate all future valentines days for you but I couldn't go through the day knowing my valentine was with someone else. Stay safe.  
Sincerely,Bianca.  
{To Nico Di Angelo}

____________  
I don't know how long I was sobbing for. They needed me to identify the body, and I puked all over the floor in the coroner's office. The same coroner that I'm interning under. 

I got a few weeks off my unpaid internship to greive. Starbucks is not the type of establishment that allows for employees to grieve while doing nothing and being paid. I never called Will back. He didn't get that I expected to come home to my sister alive and smiling, happy as ever like normal.

I didn't know what went on inside her head but Percy must've been the last straw. She never said it was his fault but she implied it. He was going to pay for the pain he caused her. So much pain that she decided that death was better than life.

I couldn't bear to call everyone yet. I didn't want to hear them crying, hear that they're sorry for my loss, because people are programmed to say that when people die wether or not they're sorry for someone's loss. I don't know how I was going to get anything done. Nothing would be the same.

 

_______________  
I called Percy first to let him know what he had done.  
"This is Percy" he answered.

"Hello Percy. Its Nico"

"Hey Nico what's up?" He asked chipper as always.

"Something's happened. Something bad." I say.

"Is Bianca okay?" He asked.

"No, she's dead" silence "she shot herself early this morning. She left a note. Said she couldn't live on without you" I said putting my hand to my forehead.

"Oh" is all he could say.

"Is that all you can say? You left my sister for some girl just because she's prettier. Some girl that could definitely live without you and now my sister is dead because of you! She was my last family member! Dad left mom drove off a cliff and now this! Its all your fault" I was shouting now. I calmed down a bit so I wasn't shouting. "And I hope you know Percy Jackson that I blame you wholeheartedly" Percy wasn't saying anything

I hung up. I needed a fresh start. To move somewhere where we hadn't been. London is nice this time of year right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments and kudos! (By the way I was very under prepared and this is still technically up on the 14th where I live despite it being 11 pm at the place with the earliest time zone) {chapter title from Bad Day by Daniel Powter}


	6. Wicked Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER!!! A bit cliché but you guys will need it. I may torture you some note next week bwahahahaha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You really should listen to the songs the chapter titles are from. I spent about two hours trying to find the perfect chapter title yesterday. Anyways the song is Wicked Game by Stone Sour. Enjoy the chapter!! Also a fair warning, any week ever I may not post anything because personal reasons. I most likely will know about it but in case I dont please don't get mad at me. <3

________________  
I hadn't been to Europe in years, and to be honest I was in love with the idea of backpacking. My visa expired in about two years but that didn't mean I had to stay in the u.s. until it was up.

I didn't want to leave everyone behind but it had to be done.

*incoming call* my phone chimed.  
"Will Solace <3"  
I saw the contact picture and pressed ignore. If he didn't get it by now he never would. If I had been home I could've stopped her. I should have punched Percy Jackson in the face when I had a chance.

He didn't hear their voices, their strangled sobs for their best friend. Bianca was loved and she was going to travel the world like she always wanted, just under different circumstances than she expected.

I look at my phone. The only one who's worried about me being MIA for the past week is Will. He's called about thirty six times. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to answer next time he called.... If only just to explain.  
______________

I looked at the departures board. I had about a half hour to get to my gate. Luckily I had time to have a drink Or three seeing as the gate was a five minute walk away.

I was going to start in France, the place she wanted to see the most and then continue on coming to Florence where we as children last. She loved our childhood home but we wanted to come to america much much more than we wanted to stay.

*incoming call*  
"Will Solace <3"

I decided to answer, its not like he could figure out what airport I was at within 20 minutes. New York was a really big city after all.

"This is Nico" I answered waiting for the emotional rollercoaster that was bound to follow.

"Hey," Will's voice was soft. "Its Will" I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Hey Will" I said trying to get a grip of my emotions.

"Where have you been for the past week? You disappeared and I'm worried. Where are you?" 

"I don't exactly know why I started ignoring you , or when I'm going to stop but I need to tell you something. I won't be back in the next year. There's some things that have to be done and I have to do them alone--for her."the more cryptic I was the easier it would be for him.

"Where are you Nico" he repeated in a much more stern fashion.

"I'm in an airport. I'm leaving Will. Don't you understand that this is harder on me than you?"

"You wouldn't be doing this to me if it was that hard for you Nico" I could hear the frustration and tears in his voice. "I love you and I don't know how this happened but you can't just walk out like this" he said he loved me.

I was hit with a flashback to the day our dad left. He was angry and he said he would be back in a week.mom said basically the same thing that Will said to him. He wasn't ever back.

"Will" Is all I could say, pleading and choking back the tears that were coming on faster than pouring rain.

"I don't expect you to love me but I expect you to stay Nico. Please," he sounded desperate like he'd been breaking down all the while I'd only been ignoring his calls. "Please Nico, stay. Stay for me. Even if its just for me. I can't live without you and I know that sounds stupid since we've only been together for a short amount of time but I need you."a short pause. "Please say something"

"Come with me" I barely breathed out.

"I knew you'd ask" a tear streaked Will said walking up from a table with a phone to his ear.

"Will" I gasped. 

I hugged him like he was the last person on earth and he hugged me like I was the only person he saw on earth.

Will Solace was better than air. He was the perfect boy and I was so imperfect.

"I love you William Jeremiah Solace." I hoped he could hear it as I said it into his shoulder.

I felt his body smile and I knew he heard it. Of course he heard it. 

It was then I realized that that guy I was looking for, dreaming for,was right here and I couldn't let him get away. 

"Be mine?" I asked ear pressed against his chest.

"I'm always yours" he kissed my forehead.

And as we boarded our plane headed for London I believed him with every bit of my soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Chapter title from Wicked Game by Stone Sour. Please listen to the song titles whilst reading, I spend a lot of time trying to make it so it fits it right and that I never do the same artist twice. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed! See y'all next week :)


	7. Details In The Fabric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solangelo plane fluff and some not so fluffy stuff.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry sorry. An explanation is due for the three week break I took and an explanation will be provided in the end notes. Thank you for stating with me! I hope you enjoy. Title inspired by Details In The Fabric by Jason Mraz and James Morison

____________  
Luckily when Will was planning on intercepting my great escape he guessed the right flight so we didn't have to go get him a new ticket. The plane was comfortable enough. No one likes turbulence or take off or landing.

The plane was less crowded than you would expect for a flight to England. It was about fifteen people besides me and Will. I couldn't believe he actually loved me.I thought love was just a fairy tale type thing. Fairy tales never come true no matter how many stars you wish on. So many wasted wishes that never even wanted to try to come true. 

Dreams are just to inspire. If you actually think your dreams are going to come true you're probably dreaming. Will Solace was not my dream. He was everything but my dream.I'd never be able to achieve my dreams so I never wanted to dream about him.

But now as I'm drifting asleep on an 8 hour flight I know that I won't be able to stop myself from dreaming about him. He loves me. I didn't realize I loved him until he said it. 

How do you know you love someone? You don't nesicarily have to know them for a small eternity. You have to know that feeling of thinking of them with anyone else. That feeling of hatred for that person you picture them with even if they are happy. Thinking of your future and only being able to see them. When your heart hurts to think of what it would be like to fight with them. Imagining your wedding, your kids, and growing old with them. Its a beautiful feeling and I never want to let it go.

I looked over at the boy resting his head on my shoulder. The man that gave up everything to come with me. I love that man is all I could think as I fell asleep.  
____________  
We landed without difficulty however getting off the plane with a person who does not handle a lack of sleep very well is a bit more complex.

Let me start from the beginning.  
/"your flight is about to end. Please stay seated and do not unbuckle your seatbelts"/ Will finally woke up after hearing our captain announce.

"Its already been 6 hours?" He asked me.

"Yes. Six agonizing hours in which I was awake and without you" I fake pouted.

"I'm sorry hon, will a kiss make it better?" He asked leaning in.

"Too bad!" He shouted and leaned back right as I had started to lean in.

"There is a special place in hell for people like you"I gave him a pointed death glare.

Landings were the worst part of a plane in my opinion. I couldn't stand them. They just made me want to get off of the plane faster.

When we finally did land I was the first one out of my seat. I was getting will up and grabbing our luggage before most people were even standing. 

" okay okay no need to hurry" Will seemed a but annoyed with my rushed attitude.

"Sorry. I just hate planes" I explained.

We were walking down that stair steps to the pavement when suddenly I got pushed down by Will's full weight. 

He must've tripped over a step or something but either way a fall from the top of the stairs was bound to hurt.

We had to go to a hospital and Will didn't have health insurance.not the best thing to hear when you're in an ambulance.

_____________  
Two fractured ribs and a broken arm.  
That was going to be all I would think about for at least an hour.  
They wouldn't tell me anything about will and it wasn't exactly like I could just go and see him while he was in the Operating Room. That's all they did tell me about him. That he needed surgery.

I had to get my arm operated in because basically the fall shattered my bone so it had to be put together.

I knew at least that Will didn't break his neck. I saw him getting into his ambulance and we were able to say goodbye. Luckily we were brought to the same wing in the same hospital so we were close by.

We kind of did a tangled tumble down those stupid stair steps. It was very painful as you would imagine. Its a miracle I didn't dislocate every single limb in my body.

__________  
"Will!" I shouted.  
He was getting out of the OR and they said I could see him.  
"Nico!" He shouted back at me. Apparently he wasn't under anesthesia in surgery.

They finished wheeling him into the room so I could finally come and talk to him.my injuries must have looked worse to him than they did to me because he looked like he was staring at a kicked puppy.

"I'm so glad you're okay" I said bringing my hand to his face.  
"They wouldn't tell me anything and I was so worried."

He leaned in for a kiss and for a moment we were more desperate than ever before. Desperate for attention. For love. For forgiveness. For assurance.

I heard a man clearing his throat and suddenly pulled away blushing a bit. I wasn't blushing from the public display of affection me and Will just put on. I was blushing because Will's doctor was /hot/.

"Which one of you is Mr Solace?" He asked with a perfect voice that melted my face.  
"I am" Will beamed at doctor...Augustus. It didn't say his first name but he did not look like an Augustus.

"Nice to meet you Mr solace, my name is Octavian Augustus and I will be helping you on your journey to recovery" the man- Octavian smiled at Will and I.  
"I'm Nico DiAngelo, Will's boyfriend" I introduced myself and shook the hot doctor's hand.

"Now down to the details. Your leg is completely shattered so you will need physical therapy to be able to walk with a slight limp rather than not at all. We'll start working on the physical therapy portion as soon as your bone fragments start fusing together. At that point we'll need to work as fast as we can to get a fast recovery. Are you two tourists or are you from here?" Doctor Augustus asked.

"I'm a tourist but Nico here is from Italy" he motioned to me.

"How long will you two be staying? If you need to go home within a few months then I can recommend a good physical therapist to help you over seas."

Will looked at me. "Did you have a plan as to how long we were staying?"

"Well we need enough time to go sightseeing and see everything that... See everything she would have wanted to see. And we'll want to have enough time to remember it all and enjoy ourselves. And we'll be going to other countries too. So about two years probably"I responded speaking to both Will and the doctor.

"Well that's quite the year you have planned. Could you possibly add some recovery time?" He asked.

"Of course we can, right Neeks?" Will said.  
"Anything for you" I smiled at him.  
"Lovely" the doctor said. Did I mention he had a delicious British accent? Well he did and how in the world was I going to cope with seeing him multiple times a week when I had a boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways sorry for any mistakes. I font have time to edit this chapter however I may come back and edit it in a few weeks if any of y'all want to wait that long for a perfect version.  
> EXPLENATION:too much homework and too little time. That doesn't explain the next few weeks however it does explain the first. I had multiple family and social obligations in the past few weeks and that's what kept me from writing. I apologize immensely and I can only hope you will forgive me (please? I'll give you free cookies <3333) Chapter title from Details In The Fabric by Jason Mraz and James Morisson


	8. The Llama Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy April Fools Day!!! Enjoy your cliffhanger...FOR TWO WEEKS! I apologize in advance for the feels this chapter and the next may induce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. Sorry for the extra wait too. This chapter had to be posted this week. I did not realize that when I started writing this chapter three weeks ago but I did last Tuesday when I realized that if I don't post on here I had to post on the other thing. Song is the llama song by Burton earny

It had been a week and me and Will were still in the hospital. No progress whatsoever but I had managed to embarrass myself about ten thousand times in front of the hospital staff.

One time me and Will were caught in the act . And of course it was against the rules to be on a bed other than your own. The nurse that walked in also just so happened to be very good friends with the really hot doctor.

Let's see. Since me and Will requested to be put in the same room we were eating dinner together and me and will were having a mashed potatoes sculpting contest. There was a twist on the contest and well he was supposed to be sculpting a naked woman whilst I was supposed to be sculpting a naked man.   
I was closest to the door when the janitor walked by so he only saw me sculpting the southern regions of a man.

I was having a conversation with Will and a doctor came in while we were playing would you rather. "Okay so would you rather eat a baby or a toddler?" He asked,Then added "if you had to"

"Well obviously the toddler already knows about the world and it would be cruel to take it away so I would rather eat a baby"

Of course the pregnant woman passing our rooms got a look on her face and kind of speed waddled away.

Now, as we sat enjoying each others company, I vowed not to say another strange thing until we were alone. Will had gotten his fair share of laughs now it was my turn...

I decided an all out prank war was just what we needed, so I put saran wrap under the toilet seat. Then I just played the waiting game...

I heard the shriek at about 11 pm. My plan must have worked. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep waiting for a furious Will to retaliate.

"NICOLAI THOMAS DI ANGELO" I heard Will screaming at the top of his lungs.  
"Yes dear" I said with an Innocent grin.

"This is too far... I will get my revenge. Believe me." Will said with a dark glare. And oh he did.  
__________  
At first it started as little revenge tactics. Jumping out from behind corners, taking all the food from the meals provided from my plate and pretending he could see it. Childish stuff like that.  
Then things escelated.  
a cream filled chocolate frosted donut and while there wasn't cream there was a whole lot of miracle whip. You do not (pun) mess with a mans donut.

Also taping quarters to the faucet so the water would go everywhere. Painting over the bar of soap in our conjoined shower with clear nail polish so that it didn't lather.

All of these things separately were only minor anooyances, but in a span of two days even you would start to get testy.

________  
"GOD WILL IT WAS ONE THING STOP TRYING TO DRIVE ME INSANE ALREADY" I snapped at Will one day.

"I don't know what you're talking about" will dramatically turned the page of his book.

"William I am not kidding."

"Neither am I"

"Fine" I said walking out of the room. I don't know what I though I was going to do. Were both sleeping in the same room. Where would I go tonight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii so sorry about the cliffhanger thingy.
> 
> So you may be mad at me but you know you laughed if you listened to the llama song while reading this. I'm sorry okay. I needed to cut it off there for the next chapter to start the way it did.
> 
> The next chapter will be amazing. I promise. This was originally planned to be coupled with the next chapter but I'm sorry. So. Enjoy your wait. I'll post a chapter on feeling twenty four next week. I won't have much time to write so it may be only covering a half chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> I love all you guys and I hope you have an awesome day. If someone was mean to you today and you are really mad at them just remember that water balloon revenge is one of the best ways to get revenge. Or water balloons filled with shaving cream. Bwahahaha :)


	9. Abagail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A make up of sorts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait for it... Yes I did that. Sorry for the wait. Unfortunately I can't promise any more frequent updates until about this time in June. I'm so sorry but I let my priorities slip and I can't afford to do that again. I love you all and hopefully inspiration will strike. If not I promise to go out with a flare. And I promise to finish this fic no matter what. Even if the next chapter is my last.
> 
> Sorry about my bad case of writers block. Still on break I just wanted to stop the suspense.

I needed some time to cool off. Where was I even walking to? I asked myself as I passed the postpardum medical ward.

I found myself coming to a stop in front of the nursery. About ten seconds after I stopped I was joined by a man who looked to be about 30 years old.

"Is this your first child?" He asked.

Going along with it I said "yeah. What about you?"

"No this is my third child. I had my first two when I was young like you but me and my wife wanted more kids. It just took us a while to realize that."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"Its a healthy little baby boy" the man said , pride beaming from his face "what about you?"

"A girl" I said without even thinking about it.

"What's her name?" We haven't talked about it yet but I think I want to name it after my late sister Bianca" I said "what's your son's name?"

"Philip" he said with a smile as big as his face.

I turned away from the nursery and introduced myself "I'm Nico Solace" I say substituting my last name with Will's.

"Michael Lester" he turned to me and shook my hand.

"I keep thinking what it would have been like if we decided not to have another child" Michael says after a pause.

"We were lucky to even get the opportunity to have a child" I say.

"Why's that if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well the lists for parents that want children with an adoption agency are miles long and we of course can't have kids ourselves seeing as we're both men."

"Oh. How long have you been waiting for your little girl?" He asked seemingly unfazed by the fact Im gay.

"A million eternity's it seems like. Only a year though."lying about having a daughter made me realize just how much I wanted children.

"Me and my wife have been trying to have a baby for only about six months.I'm sorry that you guys had to wait so long." He sounds genuine.

"Its all right. Not many people want to hand of their children to a household with no authoritative woman figure."

"Well when you out it that way it doesn't sound great."

We sit in comfortable silence for what seems like hours when it was only mere minutes.

A baby started crying and immediately got picked up by a plump nurse.

Another nurse that had noticed us came out. "Do you guys want to come and see your babies?" He asked.

"I would love that" Michael said.

"Sure" I said a bit nervous that I'd be discovered.

"What are your last names?" The nurse asked.

"Lester" Michael offered.

"Solace" I said.

They handed Michael lester his son Philip and my good arm they placed a little girl who luckily had yet to be named.

"You two must be so proud" a willowy dark haired nurse said in her thick French accent.

" I am" I said smiling at the child that wasn't mine.

I started wondering how I even got the baby. Will had said he had a lot of siblings but what were the odds one of them were here? I guess they were good for me to be holding the baby.

After a few minuted of feeling an unparalleled joy I decided that I should probably stop impersonating this child's father and go back to roaming the halls. Or a least admiring from afar.

I asked one of the nurses to come help me set baby Abigail down. I decided to nickname her Abigail because the name fit her. With her strawberry blonde hair and the cutest button nose any baby has ever had.

I decided that I wanted a baby and from that moment on I had to start looking for adoption agency's.

I went down to the cafeteria to find a distraught Will with his head down on a table.

"Will?" I asked confirming it was him.

"Nico?" He raised his head and seeing it was me jolted up limping for me.

I smiled as our chests collided into a warm reassuring huhug.

"I thought you'd checked out. I thought you were going to leave and I was really scared that I'd followed you all the way here for nothing." The rest of his words came out in choked sobs as he took comfort in my embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about how long that took. I was getting a lot of c's in school and failing math because I was trying too hard to write this and many other projects. I'm sorry about this taking to long. I will possibly be updating again in the beginning of June. I have an end game planned finally. I hope you enjoyed, and please please please please please leave comments ^.^  
> {Also I'm writing some parent solangelo, so look out for the sequel to Hope [http://archiveofourown.org/works/3770563]}

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sorry horrible autocorrect. I only ever write on my phone and my time is limited so I don't really edit it. I hope you enjoyed! Comments and criticism of all kinds are welcome! Please leave kudos! Love you guys! :) <3


End file.
